It is proposed to carry out extensive nuclear magnetic resonance studies of nucleic acids and their drug complexes in solution. These experimental studies along with theoretical modelling will enable to delineate the intimate details of their molecular geometry and stereodynamics. A detailed understanding of these dynamic spatial structures is fundamental to comprehend the function and mechanism of many drugs which bind and intercalate with nucleic acids. It is hoped that the information will be of assistance in the development of new drugs.